Cassandra Emrys
by dianaemrys15
Summary: Cassandra Emrys is a 17 year old marked vampire, witch and enchantress. She is in ravenclaw and has no friends. this year will be different. She is going on a muggle studies project with 6 other team members. Read as they find themselves and even love.


A/N This is a slight crossover with house of night. My main character is a marked vampire but it is mentioned rarely in the story. Lily, James, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Peter and a couple of others skip seventh year but stay an extra year, so they graduate a year later than normal.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, vampire diaries or house of night.

**BLAH! **= Yelling

_Blah= _A different language

Blah= text from a book or a paper

_**Prologue**_

My name is Cassandra Jacqueline Felicity Gabrielle Rosalyn Bennett- Kiernan- Davila- Lohier- O'Brian- De Luca- Gryffindor- Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw- Dumbledore- Shaen- Andros- Emrys. I am 17 years old. I am not normal though for you see I am a witch, an enchantress, and a marked vampire. If that wasn't unusual enough I also have special powers that my kind sometimes get. I am a seer, a shape shifter, a metamorphmagus, a elemental, I have a photographic memory, I can learn faster than most people, I have fast reflexes, I have extended sight, I have a knack for muggle defence, and I am a Omni-linguist. I have been learning magic since I was 4 years old. For 7 years I had been learning only enchantress magic as well as occulmency (The art of shielding one's mind). I was also able to freeze time so I could learn quicker. I know 21 languages, several different fighting styles, a couple of dancing styles, some relaxing and meditation methods, and I have several degrees in school.

I love anything to do with the arts like singing, dancing, drawing, even cooking. I have degrees in acting, singing, teaching, cooking, and child services. I also have a medical degree as I love helping people. I normally live either at the house of night with my aunts and uncles in all but blood, at the potter's, or at Sheila Bennett's. Shelia is my godmother/ grandmother and the potter's are also my godparents. I have lived in between the potter's and the house of night until my eleventh birthday. Then I regulated between the house of night, and Shelia Bennett's house. I still visited the potter's but because they had to keep me a secret to protect me I could only stay a few day's at a time because James' friends visit him (James is my god brother by the way).

I am in Ravenclaw house in Hogwarts School, which is where I learn wand-waving magic. I enjoy my time there but it is a bit lonely as I don't have any friends. I have tons of friends outside of school but at school I have none. Ravenclaw's normally make friends in first year but since I was quite shy and they didn't recognize my last name I wasn't included.

Normally people would easily recognize my last name but I had to use the last name Bennett as I was in danger. For you see my parents Adeline and Antonio Emrys were killed 16 years ago by dark wizards. No one knew I was alive because I am really powerful. So I use a fake name at school to disguise myself. Only close family and friends know who I really am. I am not that sad without my parents because they left me a special trunk with 5 compartments, but I still wish they were here. The trunk though is special. In the first compartment is a walk in closet, in the second compartment is a library including most of the books I own, in the third compartment is a potions lab including tons of ingredients and supplies, in the forth compartment there is letters, photos and anything my parent wanted me to have, in the fifth compartment there is 3 bedrooms, a training room, a study, a private library, another walk in closet, all of the gift my parents wanted me to receive, a ritual room, a room to practice enchantress magic, a entertainment room, a pool, a kitchen, a supply room, a backyard like room, a spa, 3 bathrooms, and a relaxation room.

They provided me with everything. I swore to them that I would always be true to myself and not change who I am but at school I didn't do that. I put of a mask of a beautiful shy bookworm with no friends. This year it was going to change. For I am going on a muggle studies project. Well first thing we have to do is take a test. We will be put in teams of seven and sent into the forbidden forest. We have to survive 2 months out in the forest. The only reason for going back early is if you are hurt. Since I am going to mystic falls my team members will also be going to mystic falls. Not only will this test tell the teachers what you have learned it will also give you a chance to get to know your housemates for the year.

Since we would be going into the forest on the first of august and exiting the first of October, I will be going to catch the train to Hogwarts on the 31st of July. Today was the 30th and I was packing. Since I wouldn't be coming back home after the 2 months in the forest I brought all the things I am going to bring to mystic falls also.

Since today is the last day before I leave I have to pack. I have everything packed for mystic falls, so all I need to pack is for the forest. I looked at the list professor Dumbledore gave me. The professors at Hogwarts wrote us all a list of what we should bring with us. Since there are 7 people on each team, 1 person will be told to bring a tent.

On my list was:

Non- Optional: Muggle

Food

Water

Hiking Boots

Muggle clothing

Warm blankets

Reusable water bottles

Matches

Lighter

Cooking supplies

Washing supplies

Rain gear

Comfortable clothes for walking

Wizarding clothes

Towels

Washcloths

Tooth brush

Toothpaste

Soap

Shampoo

Deodorant

Comb/brush

Feminine products

Toilet paper

Personal medication

Other personal items

Sunscreen

Chapstick

Candles

Bug Repellent

Compass

Whistle

Backpack

Fishing Gear

Binoculars

Rope

Umbrella

Medical: Muggle

Roll Bandages

Adhesive Tape

Antiseptic Wipes

Sterile Gauze Pads

Cotton Swabs

Scissors

Sinus Medications

Sunscreen

Sterile Compresses

Personal Information/ Contact Person

Razor Blades

Plastic Bags

Small Bottle of water

Blanket

Small Mirror

Triangular Bandages

Misc. Band Aides/ Bandages

Anti- Acids (Tums, Rolaides)

Aspirin/Ibuprofen/Tylenol/Naproxin

Antibiotic Cream

Hydrogen Peroxide

Ace Bandages

Sunburn Lotion

Burn Ointment

Snake Bit Kit

Eye Drops

Poison Ivy Cream/ Cleanser

Heat/ Cold Packs

Small Flashlight

Latex Gloves

Antibacterial Soap

Butterfly Bandages

Flares

Non- Optional: Magical

Wand

Tent

Medical: Magical

Medical Potions

Gauze

Optional

Books

Magazines

Games

Weapons

Snacks

Firewood

Second Wand

Magical Cell- Phone

Personal Items

Money

I had gathered everything on the lists including all of the optional things. I had it all in a pile. Now I just had to decide where to put it.

I ended up putting the stuff in the supply room in the fifth compartment. I double checked I had everything once more and then went to bed as I had to get up early tomorrow.


End file.
